What Becomes of a Broken Heart
by VioletCrystals
Summary: Jet was all she ever wanted. Her whole life, it was only ever him. But he hurt her, and she had run to Zuko... Rated M for hints of rape


**Hey Guys! Yeah, I know it's been a while, I have a message at the end of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.  
**

**

* * *

**

_You..._

The moon hangs bright and beautiful in the late night sky, and Katara lays restlessly, tossing and turning in her bed.

_How could you do this to me..._

Thoughts, little voice, mindless noises flying through her mind, makes her want to scream, to cry, to lay and never move again.

_You said you loved me..._

_I lied Katara..._

She pulls the covers up over her head and buries her face in her mattress.

_You were my best friend... I've always loved you. Even when we were kids, it was only ever you Jet!_

_I'm sorry Katara..._

She knew he wasn't sorry. He was not the same boy she had known all those years ago. The time they had been apart changed him. The boy from back then would never have treated her so simply.... never would have broken her heart so easily... never would have laughed at her... shamed her...

_How could you do this to me..._

Barely even voices now... Fleeting whispers dripping with the heaviest emotions...

_I thought you loved me..._

All those tears she had cried... For months on end, she could barely bring herself to look at him.

_Hi Katara..._

_Zuko?_

Day by day... her heart began to mend itself. And day by day, she did not see herself falling again. Until he caught her.

_Katara..._

_Yes Zuko?_

_I love you. _

She wraps his jacket around her shoulders. Inhales his wonderful scent, intoxicates her mind.

_Katara?_

_...I... I love you too... _She had smiled then, and he had kissed her.

Day by day, she had not noticed his growing jealousy...

_Katara, I have to talk to you..._

_Now you want to talk? _

_Please, let's just go for a drive..._

His eyes still had that dizzying effect on her. Still made her go weak in the knees... She had gone with him.

_What are you doing?_

_Calm down Katara..._

_Jet I-!_

_Shhh..._ he kissed her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair... touched her... everywhere. And she didn't resist. It was all she had ever wanted, ever dreamed of for so long.

_Katara... I'm so sorry... I never wanted to hurt you. _

She believed him. So she kept coming back. And all that time, she never told him...

_Hey Katara. Where were you last night? _

_I was with... Suki. _

She didn't know he had been with Suki... looking for her. But he didn't say anything. He just nodded, kissed her forehead...

_I love you. _He said.

She knew he knew. But she kept going back. Every time she told herself, this is the last time. But then he would look at her. He would kiss her so hard it made her light-headed. He would touch her, hold her, pleasure her like nothing she had ever known...

_Katara... I have to talk to you..._

She should've known he wouldn't stick around forever.

_You said you loved me...._

_I do!_

_Then how could you do this to me?_

_Zuko please..._

_Katara._

Her heart broke with the look he gave her.

_Jet!_

She tosses and turns in her bed as regret resurfaces in her mind...

_Katara... Shhhhh..._

She hadn't wanted to do it... She wanted to talk... He wasn't interested in that...

_Drink this..._

_What is it?_

_Medicine for the heart..._ His eyes had twinkled.

Her mind was fogging, she didn't know what was going on. She remembered him... There were others... They were laughing.

_Jet... Jet help me... _They were hurting her. She saw him. She reached out for him. _Jet!_ Tears stung her eyes. She tried to scream... someone was covering her mouth.

She screamed in her mind. She screamed in her heart. She hated Jet. She hated herself.

_I'm so sorry Zuko..._

She opens her eyes. Sits up in bed. _Zuko..._

She throws on her robe, hurries to the door.

"Katara!"

"Zuko?"

They stand and they stare at each other. Katara starts to cry. "Zuko I..." she chokes on her words. "I'm so... sorry."

She aches to have his arms around her. To feel his breath in her hair. To taste his sweet tongue in her mouth.

"Zuko..." she touches his chest. He flinches.

"Katara..."

She kisses him. Wraps her arms around his neck. He doesn't respond. She pulls away and searches him.

"Why are you here... if not for me?"

He gently pries her arms from around his neck. "I left my jacket."

She steps away. Embarrassed. "Oh."

As he is leaving, she stops him. "Zuko... could we maybe... try again?"

He turns... looks at her. "No Katara. I'm sorry."

Just like that... and he is gone.

Katara moves to her window. She sees him on the street. He goes to his car. Then she sees her.

Slowly, she makes her way back to her bed. She cries. Cries until she has no more tears. Then she closes her eyes.

Her brother finds her a few days later.

She is buried a week after that.

**

* * *

**

**And that concludes my last FF story. sorry dudes... I would like to write more but I'm just not... motivated anymore. You know? But hey, you don't have to stop reading my writing. You could find me, and my cousin on fictionpress(dot)com; our user name is AzzieAna. I'll rewrite Stole and TOP as actual stories, plus, I will very soon be posting a brand new story that I hope you all like. **

**And so, without further adue, I would like to say goodbye and thanks to all of you, my wonderful faithful readers, I hope to see you again at FP! **


End file.
